Amor eterno
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: [Modificado] Porque sin duda en HTTYD me enamore de Hipo y Chimuelo, pero en HTTYD-2 me enamore de Estoico y Valka. .-.-.-.-.-.-. "Como quisiera que tu vivieras, que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos, Amor eterno e inolvidable, tarde o temprano estaré contigo para seguir amándonos."


_**Amor Eterno**_

* * *

 _ **..**_

Todos en la aldea lo sabían, Estoico nunca había sido el mismo después de perder a Valka.

Y no porque ahora fuera un guerrero menos valiente o un hombre más cruel, no, no era nada de eso, si acaso era cierta seriedad la que se había posado en su actitud, menos risas que brotaban en su garganta, menos sonrisas las que poblaban su rostro, pero el cambio más notorio, más profundo, era una tristeza infinita y aplastante que vivía permanentemente en sus ojos, que vivía consumiéndolo por dentro, él era un vikingo después de todo, todos ellos eran vikingos, el sería fuerte, viviría ese dolor en silencio, viviría para proteger a los suyos, en especial a su hijo, y para encontrar ese maldito nido, destruirlo y librar al mundo de los dragones y las pérdidas que estos causaban.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **  
**_

Valka miró sorprendida su reflejo en el hielo, ese era un pasillo por el que no había pasado antes, su rostro se veía diferente de cómo estaba acostumbrada, aunque en realidad no podía decir porque, nunca antes había sentido nostalgia, así que no podía entender que era eso lo que hacía lucir su rostro diferente, a pesar de que no hubiera nada nuevo o diferente en este, ni una arruga o un peinado nuevo. Su ropa, por otro lado, comenzaba a lucir algo extraña, el tiempo había pasado, ya eran dos años desde que había decidido no volver con Estoico e Hipo.

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso, pero aun así, siempre terminaba pensando en ellos, ahora estaban mejor, ahora podrían defenderse sin que ella los pusiera en peligro y les impidiera matar aquellas peligrosas criaturas, incluso podía mantener a algunas de aquellas criaturas alejadas de Berk, y con eso haría un bien mayor, no solo a sus amados hombres, sino a toda la aldea y a los dragones.

A estas alturas Hipo ya podría caminar solo y hablaría y causaría problemas y haría travesuras. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Hipo, su pequeño hijo, el que ahora no tenía una madre que lo guiara ¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Tendría Estoico suficiente tiempo para criarlo solo? ¡Ah! Estoico. Su querido Estoico. ¿Acaso él la extrañaría con la misma intensidad con que ella lo extrañaba?

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **  
**_

La vida seguía sin demasiados cambios en Berk, los dragones seguían atacando a los vikingos y los vikingos seguían defendiéndose, algunas especies no habían sido vistas en un tiempo, y el dragón que se había llevado a Valka jamás había regresado, quizás Valka había logrado matarlo, aunque las probabilidades eran escasas, la vida seguía su ritmo, pero para Estoico la vida sí que había cambiado, sin Valka no era lo mismo, e incontables momentos y noches se encontraba a si mismo perdido en los recuerdos del pasado, sin embargo él seguía siendo jefe de una aldea, seguía siendo padre de un amado hijo y tenía que cuidar de ellos, por lo tanto se obligaba a no pensar demasiado en los hechos que ya no tenían solución, se obligaba a pensar en el presente y en el futuro.

Un futuro donde su hijo pudiera estar protegido de esos demonios alados escupe fuego, un futuro donde ese hijo suyo, que a su corta edad era tan parecido a Valka, obstinado y cabeza dura como su madre, pudiera crecer a salvo del peligro, se esforzaba por protegerlo tan bien como podía, porque estaba aterrado de que también pudiera perderlo, y él era toda la alegría y razón de vivir que le quedaba.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **  
**_

A veces sentía como si esa nueva vida entre dragones salvajes era un sueño, una fantasía, poco a poco había descubierto que esa libertad que ellos tenían entre el cielo era algo único e invaluable, era algo que compartieron con ella y la hacía sentir viva, alegre y… libre.

No había sido un camino fácil, había tenido que ganarse su confianza y su amistad, había tenido que estudiarlos desde cero y aprender de ellos con paciencia y mucha observación, había tenido que acostumbrarse al sabor del pescado crudo y aprender a montarlos sin ayuda de una silla o correa, había tenido que descifrar su lenguaje corporal y sus costumbres, y después de superar todos aquellos obstáculos y aventuras se había ganado un lugar entre ellos y su amistad. Se había ganado un nuevo hogar.

Un hogar que era un sueño, un sueño hermoso al que dedicaba tanto tiempo y pensamientos como podía, porque aun ahora, después de tanto tiempo la acosaba la realidad, despertándola de aquel mundo mágico de vez en cuando y volviendo sus pensamientos a Estoico e Hipo, y al hecho de que los había abandonado, al hecho de que nunca había intentado volver, al hecho de que probablemente estuvieran mejor sin ella, al hecho de que si ellos supieran lo que había hecho, que había dado la espalda a los suyos por los dragones, jamás la perdonarían. Todo aquello era una dolorosa y constante tortura que prefería evitar tanto como pudiera sumergiéndose en ese sueño a lado de los dragones.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **  
**_

Habían sido incontables las noches en que había deseado que Valka siguiera a su lado, y lucía como que esas noches no iban a dejar de aparecer jamás, e irremediablemente lo conducirían a un pensamiento más sobre el pasado, a desear haber hecho un poco más.

No les tenía miedo a los dragones, les tenía odio, aquellas bestias de fuego le habían arrebatado a Valka, y ya nada podía hacer para tenerla de vuelta, para poder volver a mirar sus ojos y oír su risa, pero no iba a permitir que aquellas bestias siguieran causando daño. Él encontraría ese nido. Expulsaría o liquidaría a esas bestias.

No tenía miedo de morir en batalla, era una buena muerte para un vikingo, y si con su muerte lograba también dejar un mundo seguro para los demás, para su hijo, estaría aún más feliz de haber encontrado la muerte en batalla. Esperaba encontrar no solo gloria después de ello, toda la gloria del mundo no era nada, lo que él quería volver a ver era a su amada Valka, volver a su lado, bailar con ella.

Pero el destino y los dioses parecían ser crueles con él. Pues como siempre ahí estaban de nuevo esas bestias salvajes, volviendo a destrozar su vida de algún modo, ahora era un furia nocturna quien le quitaba lo que más amaba, ¿Cómo podía Hipo hacer esto? ¡Ponerse del lado de esas bestias! ¡Defenderlas! ¿Acaso no entendía que eran las mismas horribles criaturas que les habían quitado tanto a los vikingos? ¡Ellos habían matado a Valka!

Al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba aquel maldito nido, por fin se desharía de ellos. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que ahí habitaba, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que debería haber escuchado a Hipo, tan terco y cabeza dura que ahí estaba de nuevo atacando junto a sus amigos aquella inmensa bestia, casi muriendo ahogado intentando salvar a ese dragón, y arriesgando su vida para acabar con aquella batalla de una vez por todas.

No quería permitírselo, pero tampoco podía detenerlo, y ahí estaba, orgulloso de tenerlo por hijo, y con el corazón en la mano aterrado de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasarle. Estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados, no era fácil perdonar a los dragones, ellos le habían quitado a Valka, pero después de haberle devuelto a Hipo, la decisión fue más sencilla.

Un mundo nuevo y mejor apareció ese día para todos esos vikingos, una oportunidad única; para Estoico, la oportunidad de tener un mundo más seguro donde pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo en esta vida y la agridulce certeza de que Valka lo estaría esperando en la próxima, sin importar cuando tardara.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **  
**_

Al momento de verla creyó que era una aparición, un fantasma, una hermosa y cruel ilusión que sus sentidos le jugaban, no entendía cómo podía ser posible. Caminó despacio y en silencio, aterrado de que ante cualquier movimiento o sonido brusco ella se esfumaría de nuevo, pero ella habló, sus oídos no lo engañaban, ¡ella era real! E incluso parecía espantada, sus palabras eran absurdas, en ningún universo podría estar enfadado con ella y gritarle. Había sufrido tanto por su ausencia, había soñado tantas veces con volver a verla, volver a hablarle, y ella… ella seguía tan hermosa como la última vez que la había visto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se sentía más como un sueño que como algo real, un sueño tan hermoso como aterrador, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos, convencida de que ya jamás podría volver a saber algo de ellos, y ahora, en tan poco tiempo ambos habían vuelto a su vida, ambos la habían perdonado y ambos le ofrecían la oportunidad de volver a formar parte de sus vidas, de volver a ser una familia. Acepto sin dudarlo, con ellos su felicidad era inmensa, era infinita, era completa.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **  
**_

El destino sin duda era cruel, cualquiera podría estar de acuerdo, pero el destino también era benevolente, el tiempo que habían compartido era muy poco, pero también pudo haber no existido nunca, pudieron jamás haber vuelto a reunirse, vivir sin volver a bailar una última vez, vivir sin haber vuelto a decirte te amo con la mirada, sin saber que estaban en paz con sus decisiones y que se seguían amando, eso hubiera sido mucho peor que solo haber tenido esos momentos hermosos que ninguno olvidaría. Se habían reencontrado para volverse a separar, pero no cambiarían esas últimas horas por nada del mundo.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Él había salvado a su hijo, había perdido la oportunidad de seguir a lado de la mujer que amaba, pero lo volvería a hacer, ella también se merecía una oportunidad de conocer y amar a ese hijo al que había tenido que renunciar y extrañar tanto tiempo.

Un último baile con su canción, era el recuerdo más hermoso que él podía llevarse, el calor de su pequeña mano, su risa y su dulce y melodiosa voz entonando las acordes y la letra que ambos habían compuesto, viviría en esos recuerdos y alegrías mientras esperaba a que volvieran a estar juntos.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_

Para ella no había forma de expresar el dolor que sentía, no había manera de calmarlo, un trozo de su corazón parecía haber muerto junto con él, y ahora él estaba teniendo un funeral vikingo, entre llamas, para alumbrar esa oscura soledad de la muerte y guiarlo a la luz y la gloria que se había ganado.

Deseaba tener también fuego dentro de ella, para no sentir esa infinita y profunda tristeza que amenazaba con ahogarla, ese horrible dolor que llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo, la hacía sentir paralizada, deseaba tenerlo de vuelta para poder apoyarse en él, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, era horrible, era espantoso, él había vuelto a su vida solo para irse definitivamente ¿Cómo se podía sobrevivir a eso? ¿Cómo se podía seguir adelante?

"Pensé que tendría que morir para poder bailar así de nuevo contigo" Esas palabras volvieron a su mente más cálidas que las llamas que rodeaban el navío, la muerte podría separarlos, pero no sería eterno, él estaría esperándola, con una sonrisa, listo para pedirle un nuevo baile. La vida les había concedido una última oportunidad de estar juntos, de ser una familia feliz antes de que la realidad y el peligro cayeran sobre ellos.

Vivir sin poder saber de él había sido horrible, pero vivir sin él sería menos doloroso, porque ahora sabía que él jamás dejaría de amarla, y la estaría esperando sin importar cuanto tiempo tardará, ahora debía ser fuerte vivir y ayudar a Hipo a hacer lo mismo.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_

La vida siguió y trajo nuevas e inmensas alegrías y emociones con cada momento, el principio fue duro, por un horrible instante creyó que también perdería a Hipo, pero al final todo salió bien y Drago y su horrible dragón por fin desaparecieron de sus vidas, volver a integrase a una sociedad de personas después de casi 20 años viviendo con dragones salvajes tampoco fue tan sencillo, pero después de todo fue una vida que valió la pena.

Fue una buena y larga vida, solo deseaba haber podido compartirla con Estoico, poder mirarlo a los ojos y tomarlo de la mano en cada uno de esos momentos de alegría que vivieron después.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_

Era un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa, era como muchos otros que había tenido anteriormente, estaba en un gran y enorme festín lleno de personas celebrando, y ahí entre todos ellos estaba él, con su peinada barba roja y su fuerte voz, cantando canciones de borrachos.

Ella se acercó despacio disfrutando de la alegría que brillaba y embriagaba el aire, pero antes de poder llegar hasta él, él la miro, su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha y corrió a su encuentro la levanto en brazos y le dio una vuelta entera antes de abrazarla.

\- Estas tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi- le dijo él alegremente.

\- ¿Y no has dejado de esperarme desde entonces?

\- Por ti, mi vida, lo que sea.

\- Quiero quedarme a tu lado, para siempre.

\- Como si yo fuera a permitirte escapar de nuevo, la eternidad no sería nada sin ti.

Y con una sonrisa lo comprendió, ya nada podría separarlos, y nada podía hacerla más feliz.

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, ojala les haya gustado. Este one-shot fue inspirado por la**_ _ **canción "Amor Eterno" de Alberto Aguilera (Juan Gabriel)**_ _ **Originalmente esto era un songfic. (pero resulta que no se permiten aquí, así que tuvo que ser modificado) [lastima, me gustaba como había adaptado la letra].**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y situaciones de las peliculas de HTTYD y HTTYD-2 pertenecen a DreamWorks, yo sólo soy una mortal enamorada de la pareja de Estoico y Valka, que no pudo evitar escribir algo sobre ellos.**_


End file.
